Report 296
Report #296 Skillset: Skill: Divinefire Org: Shofangi Status: Completed Dec 2009 Furies' Decision: Solution 1 Approved Problem: Divinefire, being a 1/day skill that grants high resilience for one minute, interacts extremely poorly with force skills (pooka, dominate, symbol etc.). Firstly, it's possible to force the use of it immediately as a fight starts, rendering it worthless - and since it can be done in almost any state there's no way around it. Secondly, certain guilds can completely nullify it by forcing the demigod to kick them. Other guilds appropriately must simply deal with it (suggested by guardians/mages.) 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Prevent force skills from A) activating divinefire and B) working at all while divinefire is up. Player Comments: ---on 11/14 @ 17:32 writes: I highly, HIGHLY disagree with this. Divinefire, presently, is way too powerful as it stands and does not need another buff. The force skills are essentially a countermeasure to this. In fact, I'm in favour of toning down Divinefire. It should not always be an instant get out of jail free card all the time, and this is the only way to counter it. I'm actually going to counterpropose that Divinefire be limited in its usage from once everyday, to once every number of days (such as 3 hours). There's no reason why one person should just waltz into enemy territory everyday and be able to escape 20-30 people wanting to kill them. ---on 11/14 @ 17:33 writes: I'm also going to recommend that Divinefire be looked at in regards to that Ascendancy report, if the Furies feel that it shouldn't be looked at for the time being. ---on 11/15 @ 07:05 writes: To clarify further, I'm fine with the not able to force divinefire part. I'm not fine with the not able to drop fire through force. The bug that also causes eq to never be recovered from Divinefire should also be fixed as well ---on 11/17 @ 06:46 writes: I'm curious as to what proportion of the guilds WITHOUT force are going to side with you on that one. If divinefire should be so easily cancellable, or otherwise needs a nerf, it should be universal rather than down to a limited number of guilds (especially which is concentrated in Magnagora for whatever reason.) ---on 11/17 @ 14:01 writes: Not really. Not every class is going to have the answer to every ability. The point is that every organization has at least one class that can break Fire, which means that it is balanced. Divinefire does not need to be the instant guaranteed escape that it is right now ---on 11/18 @ 06:04 writes: Uh, I'm pretty sure every guild needs an answer to demigod abilities if they're deserving of answers at all. This isn't some random guildskill with a minor affliction. ---on 11/19 @ 05:03 writes: Well. We disagree then, as I still believe that unless you want to give a Common skill that can allow individuals to triumph over Divinefire, I am fine with Dominate still working to break Divinefire. ---on 11/28 @ 01:51 writes: I agree with Nienla and think command skills should not be able to make someone divinefire, but forcing them to drop it is fine with me. There should be some counter measure to an extremely powerful skill that makes you nearly invincible. ---on 11/30 @ 18:03 writes: If you want to change Divinefire, you should simply delete it in my opinon. 86 demigods can now divinefire once a day. 86 people have the ability to run in attack org loyals and walk out once a day. This number is going to grow obviously. This is just the annoyance example. In actual combat these people essentially need to die twice as divinefire is a get out of jail free card. The other plus side of getting rid of divinefire is that it will no longer make demigod -required- for combat. If you don't believe that it is, just take a look at war games seal events. Teams are all demigods and the winners are always demigods too. ---on 11/30 @ 18:07 writes: To my above comment, assume with the removal there would be a replacement skill utility or roleplaying. Alternatively, limit divine fire to be once per IG month ---on 12/16 @ 07:53 writes: I fully agree with Krellan. ---on 12/23 @ 15:37 writes: Since we've already hijacked this report, my idea for divinefire revamp: fully heals/cures you, but transports you to the divine havens and strips all your defenses as if you had died. If you want to avoid death, fine, but you should have to leave the fight for the duration of a death imo. ---on 12/25 @ 04:19 writes: On second thought, that would just make the problem of being able to leave with impunity even easier, especially through distort.